No Jokes and Pranks for Rosie Television Script
Narrator: Rosie is a feisty energetic engine. Narrator: She can pull both Freight Cars………….and Coaches as well. Narrator: She’s proud of her smart lavender paint, and so is her driver. Rosie’s Driver: “Everybody says you have brighten up their entire afternoon, Rosie.” Narrator: said her driver smiling at her. Narrator: 1 fine morning Rosie whistled real loudly at the other train engines. Rosie: “Look at me, I’m the smartest, most beautiful train engine on the railroad track.” James: “Rubbish.” Narrator: replied James. James: “We’re all helpful and cheerful………our manager says so…….he’s our close friend and mentor.” Gordon: “You know what, Rosie? Narrator: asked Gordon. Rosie: “What?” Narrator: replied Rosie. Gordon: “You’re getting all buffered up.” Narrator: Rosie trundled angrily away. Narrator: Later that afternoon, she still boasted. Rosie: “I’m the fairy queen of the main line.” Henry: “I saw you pulling Freight Cars today, you’re only a feisty energetic engine.” Narrator: Henry snorted. Narrator: Rosie was more fed up than usual. Rosie: “I pull some coaches too, Henry.” Henry: “Well, not as much as I do, Rosie.” Narrator: Henry grunted. Rosie: “The manager has promised for me………” Narrator: Rosie was only making this up. Narrator: Henry believed in her. Henry: “What plans?” Narrator: Henry asked. Rosie: “Uh, wait and see, Henry.” Narrator: said Rosie. Rosie: “Oh dear……” Narrator: sighed Rosie. Rosie: “Now what’ll I do?” Narrator: Meanwhile Percy was shunting the shiny new coaches. Percy: “Good afternoon, Rosie.” Rosie: “Are those coaches for me?” Narrator: asked Rosie hopefully. Percy: “No, Rosie, those coaches are for Henry’s express, I’ll fetch your Freight Cars next.” Narrator: But Rosie was gonna play a joke and prank on the other train engines. Rosie: “Actually, Percy, I’m taking the coaches, the manager asked me to tell you.” Percy: “But what about the Freight Cars?” Rosie: “Uh, give them to Henry.” Percy’s Driver: “Come on, Percy.” Narrator: said his driver. Percy’s Driver: “Rules are rules.” Narrator: So when Rosie’s driver returned, Rosie was coupled to the coaches and she trundled away. Narrator: Percy returned with the Freight Cars. Narrator: A few minutes later Henry arrived. Henry: “Where’s the express?” Narrator: Percy told him about Rosie. Percy: “So here are your old Freight Cars.” Narrator: Henry was fed up, and so was his driver. Henry’s Driver: “Wait ‘til the manager hears about this.” Narrator: Meanwhile Rosie was enjoying herself enormously. Rosie: “What a good plan, what a good plan!” Narrator: Rosie exclaimed cheerfully. Narrator: So then………..she saw the manager. Railroad Manager: “You know, some jokes and pranks are hilarious, but not those 1s, Rosie, you have caused a serious event of accidents.” Rosie: “Yes of course, I know, kind sir.” Narrator: said Rosie. Railroad Manager: “You’re gonna stay in your train engine shed ‘til you’re wanted.” Narrator: Meanwhile the other train engines teased Rosie. Henry: “I wonder who’ll be pulling the express today.” Narrator: said Henry. Gordon: “I expect it’ll be you.” Narrator: replied Gordon. Gordon: “Rosie is stuck in the train engine shed because of her jokes and pranks.” Narrator: Rosie was feeling very devastated and depressed. Narrator: The very next morning she went back to work. James: “Hi there, Rosie.” Narrator: whistled James. James: “It’s good to see you out and about again.” Rosie: “I’m sorry I played those jokes and pranks on you.” Narrator: said Rosie. Rosie: “Are those my Freight Cars?” James: “Of course.” Narrator: replied James kindly. James: “They’re pleased to have you back with them.” Narrator: Rosie trundled into the harbor with her powerful train of Freight Cars. Narrator: She bustled about all day and night, pushing and pulling them into place. Rosie’s Driver: “It’s time to go back home now, Rosie.” Narrator: said her driver at last. Rosie’s Driver: “No Freight Cars or passengers, just the 2 of us.” Narrator: But her driver was so very wrong. Railroad Inspector: “Excuse me.” Narrator: called the inspector. Railroad inspector: “I got a meeting with the manager, and I’m gonna be late, can I ride in the back with you?” Rosie’s Driver: “Of course.” Narrator: replied Rosie’s driver. Narrator: She trundled along the line just as fast as she could. Narrator: The manager was waiting for the railroad inspector and meeting him warmly. Railroad Inspector: “This clever train engine gave me an excellent ride, you must be real proud of her.” Railroad Manager: “Of course indeed,” “Rosie, 1ce again you’re a brave and heroic train engine.” Category:Season 18 Television Episodes Category:Episodes